Diskussion:Bionicle Story 1: Die Kohlii-Lektion
Sehr guter Anfang! Besonders die Idee, das Hahli davon träumt ein Kohlii-Ball zu sein! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 09:46, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke! Wie findest du das Cover? Ist der Titel vllt zu klein?! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 09:54, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das Cover gefällt mir gut und der Titel ist zwar ziemlich klein, sollte aber nicht größer sein, da er sonst zu viel verdecken würde. BTW: Die Geschichte wird immer besser! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 09:59, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) DANKESCHÖN!!!!!!!!! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:00, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Was ist mit den anderen, wie findet ihr die Story? Nicht, dass ich euch auffordere, sie zu lesen! Nur wenn ihr Lust und Zeit habt! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 09:24, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wie findet ihr die weiteren Zeilen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:08, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bis wann hast du denn verbessert? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 10:23, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die alte Story habe ich wegradiert und alles wird jetzt die neue Story sein, was ich jetzt schreibe. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:27, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Dann läuft es ja ähnlich wie bei mir, ich schreibe auch immer den neuen Teil und lösche das alte komplett. Dafür hat man danach eine bessere Geschichte :) 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 10:33, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt! Bei meiner ersten Story habe ich es noch anders gemacht, also immer erst ein Kapitel gelöscht, jetzt habe ich die komplette Stoty gelöscht und schreibe einfach so, wie bei einer neu angefangenen Geschichte, was ich ja schon gesagt habe! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:40, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Meine Geschichte wird auch eine komplett andere Handlung bekommen, an manchen Stellen ist sie ziemlich unlogisch. Außerdem werde ich einen Haufen Charaktere auslassen, das war einfach zu unübersichtlich. Ich kümmere mich erst nur um Lanta, danach werden auch andere Rollen personifiziert. Somit lernt der Leser die Figuren einfach besser kennen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 10:59, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das halte ich für eine gute Idee! Je mehr man über die Charas erfährt, desto besser [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:39, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das stimmt! So kann man sich viel besser in die Lage des Charas versetzen, meiner Meinung nach! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:46, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bewertung Ersteinmal: Die Idee mit der Kohlii-Lektion ist wirklich gut. So reißt Hahli viel in den Dörfern herum und man kann mehr über die anderen Matoraner und deren Verhalten lernen. Somit bekommen die jenigen, denen sie begegnet, auch einen eigenen Charakter. Was außerdem gut ist, dass du manchmal in Kursiv diese Rückblicke eingebracht hast! Nun zum Inhalt: Es ist ziemlich gut beschrieben, wie Hahli die einzelnen Lektionen über das Kohlii lernt. Man versteht das Spiel dadurch besser. Außerdem ist es logisch beschrieben, wie sie darauf kommt, welches das nächste Dorf ist, und welche Methoden sie dafür nimmt (Erst wurde ihr es gesagt, dann hat sie ein Buch bei Talvi "gekauft"). Und nun zu dem Ende von Kapitel 4: Kongu ist der Le-Matoraner, richtig :D ? Gefällt mir, das du auch sowas nicht ausgelassen hast. Zwar soll es ja angeblich bei Matoranern nicht funktionieren, aber wer achtet da schon drauf, ich mache das selber nicht :D Eine kleine Kritik: Manchmal wiederholst du Wörter, sodass es doppelt im Satz steht (manchmal ist ein Wort auch in einem anderen gebunden, sodass man es beim schreiben nicht bemerkt). Die kleinen Tippfehler (ZW'''ei große Buchstaben) passieren, das gleiche Problem habe ich ja auch, was einfach nervt aber überhaupt nicht schlimm ist. Hoffe mal, du konntest etwas mit der Bewertung anfangen! Ich freue mich schon auf das ende von Kapitel 4 und den Rest! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:35, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ''Ich schließe mich meinem Vorredner nahtlos an.'' ''E'r hat alles geschrieben und ich muss sagen er hat den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Deine Geschichte ist wirklich gut und ich hoffe das weitere solche Werke hier durch deine Tastatur entstehen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:05, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke ihr beiden!! Die Story kommt wirklich gut an! Nochmal zu dieser matoranischen Liebe: In diesem Wiki achtet, denke ich, niemand daran, weil solche Faktoren die Geschichte einfach spannender machen! Genau wie Blut, selbst wenn es für den ein oder anderen ein wenig eklig sein kann. Nochmals ein großes DANKE! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 09:28, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bei mir kommt es ja auch vor (Nuhrii + Vhisola). Und ja, Blut ist bei mir dabei, aber einfach nur, um die Spannung ein wenig zu erhöhen und die Geschichte dunkler zu machen :) Aber ich finde solche Geschichten echt gut. Es gibt kaum welche, wo etwas aus der Mata Nui-Zeit beschrieben wird, meistens spielt die Handlung auf Metru Nui oder selbst erfundenen Inseln. Das ist auch einer der ausschlaggebensten Punkte, die mir gefallen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 10:17, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich versuche jetzt aber, anstatt Blut Protodermis zu nehmen, da ich meine Geschichte so sehr wie möglich an die Originalstory "ranmachen" möchte. Trotzdem habe ich aber Liebe und Begräbnisse eingebaut, weil dies die Sache einfach spannender macht! Außerdem kann man in der Originalstory mit der Kanohi Vahi nur die Zeit verlangsamen oder verschnellern, bei mir kann man sogar Zeitreisen mit ihr machen. Außerdem hat in meiner Story nur ein Charakter einen ausgedachten Namen, die anderen sind alle von der Original-Story! Nur bei Masken habe ich mir die Namen ausgedacht, aber -mit Außnahme der Vahi- spielen diese keine so große Rolle wie im Film Bionicle 2! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:06, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das mit der Vahi ist natürlich auch eine gute Idee. Ich werde auch andere Fähigkeiten für die Kanohi ausdenken, da mir die alten ein bisschen zu lahm sind, wie "Unterwasser Atmen" oder "Schweben" (wobei ich mich eins frage: Wie schwach sind dann erst die noblen davon?) 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 10:34, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich muss mal eben was loswerden: Ich mag deine Rückblenden! PS: Meine HF-Story hat jetzt ein Ende gefunden. Ein endgültiges! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:30, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich setzte mir diese Geschichte gleich mal auf meine Liste. Ist es der direkte Anschluss an "Kohlii" ? [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 15:47, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Soory, einfach ignorieren, die Nachricht hatte keinen Sinn... Hab die Seiten verwechselt! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:54, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Crash: Ja! Shrike: Alles klar! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:58, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wird immer besser! Besonders die Sache mit Kongu. Und die Träume. Die sind gut geschrieben! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 17:39, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wehe, du schreibst nicht sofort weiter, wenn du on bist (:! Ich will wissen, wie es weitergeht! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 11:23, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke! Was gefällt dir am besten an der Story? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:50, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) =...= SIE IST ENDLICH FERTIG! WIE FINDET IHR DAS ENDE? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:14, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Würdiges Ende für eine gute Geschichte! Ich freue mich auf die Fortsetzung! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 18:30, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC)